


Memers unite

by Kianoothenerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay kieth, Modern AU, Multi, There are two moms here, actual writing wow, bi lance, but for know it is just a crack fic, coran is space uncle confirmed, i might actually write a story to this, matt and shiro cause why not, maybe some fluff, pidge- them/they, texting au, voltron crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianoothenerd/pseuds/Kianoothenerd
Summary: Well this just a crack fic that might have some actual plot later





	1. Chapter 1

Lance is sharp shooter

Keith is Knife to meet you

Pidge is Space memer

Hunk is Space mom 2.0

Shiro is Space Father

Allura is True space mom

Matt is Lost boi

Coran is Space Uncle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Memers Anonymous 

Space memer - Okay so does anyone know who started this chat

Knife to meet you - No 

Knife to meet you - It was probably Shiro

sharp shooter - yeah it was 

Sharp shooter - I saw the bastard create this before he left

Sharp shooter - saying something like 

Sharp shooter - ‘ They need to stop spamming the main chat with memes ‘

Space mom 2.0 - Why am I here then?

Space memer - Probably to make sure that the memes don’t get too real

Space memer - Like the Meme Incident of 11/15

Sharp shooter - Pidge we don’t talk about the Meme Incident of 11/15

Knife to meet you - What’s the “ Meme Incident of 11/15”

Space mom 2.0 - Do you think we should tell him guys?

Sharp shooter - NO

Sharp shooter - it brings back too many painful memories

Knife to meet you - What is it?!

Space memer - So many dead memes 

Space memer - so many chuck norris memes 

Knife to meet you - WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

Space mom 2.0 - I can’t take this anymore, I have to go

Space mom 2.0 - I must get away from these painful memories

Knife to meet you - Ughhh fuck it, I’m asking Shiro 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Fam Chat

Knife to meet you - Shiro 

Knife to meet you - What in the ever loving fuck if the meme incident of 11/15 

Space Father - Keith… 

Space Father - We do not talk about the Meme Incident of 11/15 

Knife to meet you - Why the hell not?

Space Father - It was just too many memes, Keith 

Space Father - Too many painful memes

Knife to meet you - WHY WON’T ANYONE TELL ME 

Knife to meet you - I’M SO CONFUSED ON WHY EVERYONE IS FUCKING SCARED THE MOTHER FUCKING MEME INCIDENT OF 11/15

Knife to meet you - IS IT SOME TRAGEDY LIKE THE HOLOCAUST

Space Father - … 

Space Father - Okay first of all, rude. Second, the Meme Incident of 11/15 is much worse 

Space Father - I gave up meming that day 

Knife to meet you - WHAT THE FUCK 

Knife to meet you - YOU WERE A MEMER 

Knife to meet you - SINCE WHEN???????????????????

Space Father - It was towards the end of my senior year, when I sought out the life of a memer 

Space Father - Until, that day… I could never meme again 

Knife to meet you - Nope 

Knife to meet you - I’m done 

Knife to meet you - I’m out 

Knife to meet you - You’re lying 

Space Father - Maybe I am, maybe I’m not 

Space Father - I guess I’ll never tell 

Space Father - ; )

Knife to meet you - I’m disowning you as a brother

Space Father - I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works

Knife to meet you - Watch me 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinnamon chat 

Space Uncle - Hey has anyone seen Matt or Pidge lately

Space mom 2.0 - no, not recently

Knife to meet you - No, me and Lance were at work all day

Knife to meet you - Why what's up Coran 

Sharp shooter - Well I heard from Matt 

Sharp shooter - He was asking about my favourite colour 

Space Uncle - Thank you Lance

Sharp shooter - you’re welcome, and do you know how my lovely princess is ; )

Space Uncle - (ಠ_ಠ)

Space memer - Lance it’s time to stop 

Sharp shooter - no 

Space Uncle - Well I was first asking because the last time I seen them, they looked like they were scheming 

Space mom 2.0 - Let’s pray to every god we can that they aren’t 

Knife to meet you - but I’m an atheist

Knife to meet you - what do 

Lost boi - what’s up mother fuckers 

Space memer - You know how you guys hide your keys in the bush / under a rock 

Knife to meet you - Yeah why

Space mom 2.0 - what did you do

Lost boi - ʕ￣◡￣ʔ  
Sharp shooter - OMG HUNK I JUST GOT HOME AND THEY FUCKING DECKED IT OUT WITH BLUES AND YELLOWS

Space mom 2.0 - WHAT DO YOU MEAN 

Sharp shooter - THEY COVERED EVERYTHING IN OUR HOUSE WITH THE COLOURS BLUE AND YELLOW

Knife to meet you - wait does that mean what I think it means 

Lost boi - yep 

Space memer - Sorry you gay emo, but we had to 

Knife to meet you - I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU TWO

Space Father - Language 

Knife to meet you - ლ(꘠益꘠ლ) 

True space mom - What did I walk into 

Space Father - Idk Matt and Pidge did something to Lance, Hunk, and Keith's home 

Space memer - Well not only their houses 

Space Father - What do you mean 

Space Father - Pidge?

Space Father - Matt?

Space Father - What did you mean not only their houses

Space Father - Guys I swear to God if you went in my house and did something to it, I will kill you both 

True space mom - What if they didn’t do something but someone else did

Space Father - Allura 

Space Father - Do you know what they did 

True space mom - ୨─Ꮂ─୧

True space mom - maybe 

Sharp shooter - oh god what did you and Matt do to Allura, Pidge

Sharp shooter - she used to be innocent 

Sharp shooter - but now …. She is almost like you two 

Knife to meet you - For once I agree with Lance 

Lost boi - Once you go Holt, there is no going back 

Space mom 2.0 - Matt, please never say that again 

Space mom 2.0 - like ever 

Space Father - MATT I’M GOING TO FUCKING SHOOT YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD 

Space memer - waIT SHIRO IT WASN’T US WE SWEAR 

Lost boi - YEAH, WE KNOW NOT TO FUCK WITH YOU 

True space mom - It was me 

Space Father - Allura 

Space Father - You are dead to me 

True space mom - idgaf

Knife to meet you - you should 

Knife to meet you - you really should 

Sharp shooter - Uhhhh Keith 

Knife to meet you - What Lance 

Knife to meet you - What is it this time 

Sharp shooter - Well Mullet you’re gonna miss work if you come here in the next 5 minutes  
Knife to meet you - well shit I gotta go 

Space mom 2.0 - same here, Shay is calling 

Space Father - I’m coming for you Allura 

True space mom - Mother Fucker

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Space memer / Sharp shooter 

Space memer - Hey Lance 

Space memer - Can I ask you something about the gay 

Sharp shooter - which one 

Space memer - pepper 

Sharp shooter - I see

Sharp shooter - what is the issue 

Space memer - he is acting more emo than ever 

Sharp shooter - how are we talking here 

Space memer - mcr breaking up emo 

Sharp shooter - holy shit what hapPEN

Space memer - well we were hanging out and someone posted a picture on the Crypid site we follow

Sharp shooter - yeah and 

Space memer - the picture was mothman dead

Space memer - it was photoshopped, but kieth could handle it 

Space memer - holy shit now he is listening to mcr 

Sharp shooter - you are on your own now

Space memer - wait no 

Space memer - don't leave me to deal with this shit 

Space memer - Lance?

Space memer - Helloooooooo

Space memer - OH MOTHERFUCKER


	2. well then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowzers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shIT IM SO SORRY I DIDNT REALISE HOW LONG IT WAS SINCE I LAST WRITTEN. SORRY IF THIS SO SHORT IM TIRED AND IT'S 1:30 AM

Lance is sharp shooter

Keith is Knife to meet you

Pidge is Space memer

Hunk is Space mom 2.0

Shiro is Space Father

Allura is True space mom

Matt is Lost boi

Coran is Space Uncle

* * *

Evil plan z  

Sharpshooter - okay so we revenge on pidge matt and allura

Space mom 2.0 - I’m in 

Knife to meet you - I’m in but why the name “evil plan z”

Sharpshooter - have you never seen the spongebob movie

Knife to meet you - ?????

Sharpshooter - why are we friends 

Space Father - Lance back to the original reason why you started this chat 

Sharpshooter - right!

Sharpshooter - so since they basically trashed all of our apartments 

Space Father - yeah Matt is sleeping on the couch

Sharpshooter - okay lemme finish

Sharpshooter - we need to come up with the best plan ever

Space mom 2.0 - okay Lance I support you but how???? They all aren’t dumb 

Space Father - Hunk does has a point

Knife to meet you - well we need to exploit their weaknesses 

Sharpshooter - Keith you might on to some thing

Knife to meet you - okay well what are some things that they hate 

Space mom 2.0 - Pidge hates not knowing where stuff is. Thats why their work space is always a mess. 

Space Father - Matt hates when I ignore him and hates tea

Sharpshooter - what about allura

Knife to meet you - shit dude I dunno 

Space mom 2.0 - yeah she doesn’t tell us what she hates

Knife to meet you - well maybe Lance can flirt with her??? 

Sharpshooter - no she is used it by now

Sharpshooter - I know who to call

  * _Sharpshooter_ adds _Space Uncle_ to _evil plan z_   -



Sharpshooter - hey coran we need your help

Space Uncle - Hold on one second. I need to catch up on the conversation.

Space Father - alright so when should we start?

Space Uncle - okay well I’m all caught up now 

Space Uncle - Allura hates seeing her “notp” ( if that’s the correct term ) become cannon?

Knife to meet you - Jesus fucking christ

Knife to meet you - If I have to kiss lance I will kms

Space Uncle - Oh no

Space Uncle - If she saw you, Keith, and Hunk doing romantic stuff, then she will freak out

Space mom 2.0 - Wait why me and Keith?? Do we have to kiss?? Please don’t tell me we have to, I plan on getting a girlfriend soon, no offence Keith

Knife to meet you - none taken

Space Uncle - well you two just have to act like a couple 

Sharpshooter - so basically hunk and keith hold hands, kiss each other on the cheeks, and say loving things to each other

Space Uncle - correct 

Sharpshooter - well good luck Hunk

Sharpshooter - Keith is very hard to be loving to 

Knife to meet you - Fuck off

Sharpshooter - you first 

Space Father - Boys

Space Father - now is not the time to argue 

Space Father - It’s time plan the downfall of Allura, Matt, and Pidge

Knife to meet you - alright dad

Sharpshooter - alright we’ll start tomorrow

Knife to meet you - we have work

Sharpshooter - Then the day after tomorrow

Space mom 2.0 - I’m going to meet said girlfriend that day

Sharpshooter - ._.

Sharpshooter - FINE WE WILL DO IT ON SATURDAY

Space Uncle - that works out for us

Space Father - yeah it does

Sharpshooter - Alright it’s settled then.

Space mom 2.0 - cool 

* * *

Space mom 2.0 / Sharpshooter

Space mom 2.0 - Hey lance how are you holding up

Space mom 2.0 - you know with the me and Keith dating 

Sharpshooter - ARGHHHHHHHH i just wanna kiss him and hold him and say how amazing he is 

Sharpshooter - I just wanna be his

Space mom 2.0 - i see you’re pining hard

Sharpshooter - hmmm what gave it away

Space mom 2.0 -  ◔_◔ any way I have to go to work

Sharpshooter - bye ಥ_ಥ

* * *

Space Father / Knife to meet you 

Knife to meet you - shiro 

Knife to meet you - i want death to consume me

Space Father - what did lance do this time

Knife to meet you - He actually agreed with me on something

Space Father - Are you fucking pining because he agreed with you on something?? That is the stupidest fucking reason ever

Knife to meet you - stfu

Knife to meet you - Before you and matt became friends, you cried tears of joy because he smiled at you

Knife to meet you - I would know you fucking to me at three am, 8 hours after he actually did. 

Space Father - touche

Knife to meet you - but still 

Knife to meet you - I really wanted to have to fake date Lance

Space Father - I know you do

Space Father - hold on I’m getting a call from allura

Knife to meet you - ?

* * *

Those pinning fuckers 

Space mom 2.0 - Help Lance is full on pinning 

Space Father - same here buddy

Space Meme - what about this time

Space mom 2.0 - Lance wants to basically fuck Keith until one of them becomes pregnant 

Space Father - That’s not possible

Space mom 2.0 - I know 

Space Father - oh

Space Father - well keith is the same way but less fucking more cuddling 

Space Memer - we need to get these gays together so they can stop complaining. 

Space Memer - like FUck, I like the gay drama, but it get real tedious after a while

Space mom 2.0 - Pidge is right 

Space mom 2.0 - we need a plan 

Space mom 2.0 - and it has to be great 

Space Father - well maybe we can set them up on a date

Space Memer - Yeah right, Lance’s ego is way too big to accept an invitation from Keith 

Space Father - I may know someone who can help us 

  * _Space Father_ adds _Actual space_ mom to _those pinning fuckers_    -



 


	3. Chapter 3

Lance is sharp shooter

Keith is Knife to meet you

Pidge is Space memer

Hunk is Space mom 2.0

Shiro is Space Father

Allura is True space mom

Matt is Lost boi

Coran is Space Uncle 

* * *

  * _Space Father_ adds _Actual space_ mom to _those pinning fuckers_    -



Space Father - Allura 

Space Father - We have a proposition for you

Actual space mom - If it’s an orgy I’m out

Space mom 2.0 - OH GOD NO 

Space mom 2.0 -  IT’S LANCE AND KEITH 

Actual space mom - …

Actual space mom - go on 

Space mom 2.0 - We want them to finally date so we don’t have to hear their whining.

Actual space mom - so you guys aren’t going to heith prank

Space Father - how did you know

Actual space mom - Coran told me to text for him

Space Father - damn 

Actual space mom - I’ll totally help you

Space Memer - BLESS

Space mom 2.0 - OH THANK GOD 

Space Father - so how do we start

Actual space mom - Well I have some ideas…

Space Memer - wait keith is chatting in the main chat room

* * *

Fam chat 

Knife to meet you - I hate people so much

Space Memer - what is it this time

Knife to meet you - this middle aged bitch walks into the store demanding that we give her a refund. Now normally I would but this hoe brought in this fugly ass shirt from the 60’s. I told her like the fucking professional that i am that the shirt wasn’t from our store. This slut then starts screaming at me saying I was wrong and was requesting the manager. I call Lance over to where I was. Lance tries dealing with this saggy ass hoe, when these asshole kids start wrecking shit. They destroy displays, and by the end of it, i want to kill myself.

Space Memer - well shit

Sharpshooter - okay calm down drama mullet

Sharpshooter - Emo boy over here is over exaggerating

Sharpshooter - besides there was a teen there that explained that her mom didn’t take her medication that day and that her brothers are little shits. She did apologize at least

Space Memer - well that interesting 

Space Mom 2.0 - wow 

Space Mom 2.0 - your day seemed fun

Knife to meet you - you have no idea how much I want to kill myself rn 

Actual space mom - Keith you don’t really mean that 

Space Father - alright but don’t make a mess 

Actual space mom - shIRO NO 

Space Father - SHIRO YES 

Actual space mom - We can’t have children dying on us 

Space Father - He can. Keith is a piece of shit.

Knife to meet you - fuck you shiro

Lost boi - Keith!

Lost boi - We do not accept that foul language in this household.

Knife to meet you - oh but it's okay for scream ,” AH FUCK, SHIRO FASTER, SHOVE THAT DICK IN ME HARDER, AHHHH,”

Space Memer - MATT WTF

Sharpshooter - KEITH WTH I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT ABOUT SHIRO IN THAT WAY OH GOD MY EYES

Space Father - Keith you’re fucking dead to me

Lost boi - I’m going to skin you when you get home.

Knife to meet you - sHIT

* * *

 

Memers Anonymous

 

Knife to meet you - FML

Space Memer - well I mean you did expose™ them

Knife to meet you - okay well fuck you pidge I was only trying to tell Matt that he said the words fuck at home.

Sharpshooter - yeah but dude

Sharpshooter - what the fuck

Sharpshooter - I don’t need to know this shit

Space mom 2.0 - none of us need to know this 

Space mom 2.0 - like at all

Knife to meet you - sorry 

Knife to meet you - but it was instinct

Space Memer - I know why you did it but shit man

Space Memer - keep it to yo self 

Knife to meet you - okay but I need a place to crash for a few days. 

Space mom 2.0 - you can stay with usghgfiuhiugutdUTFH

Knife to meet you - ???

Sharpshooter - Hunk is unavailable at the moment.

Sharpshooter - Our house is at full capacity

Space Memer - Lance cut the crap  

Space Memer - Keith we have one extra bed that you can use. 

Sharpshooter - NO WE DON’T

Sharpshooter - WE HAVE NO MORE EXTRIJGCDSIJSKB

Space mom 2.0 - Okay I’m back and we do have an extra bed that you can us if you like 

Knife to meet you - Thank you hunk 

Knife to meet you - I’ll try to steal some of my stuff from my home for me to wear

Space mom 2.0 - Okay I’ll pick you up near the house

* * *

 

Homeowner chat :3

Sharpshooter - HUNK 

Sharpshooter - WHY DID YOU TELL HIM WE HAVE AN EXTRA BED

Sharpshooter - THE EXTRA IS IN MY ROOM.

Space mom 2.0 - and your point is..

Sharpshooter - DID YOU MCFUCKING FORGET ABOUT ME MASSIVE CRUSH ON KEITH

Sharpshooter - AND YOU WNAT ME TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM

Space Memer - Lance suck it up

Space Memer - Besides it's not like you two are going to be alone for very long

Sharpshooter - yeah you’re right 

Sharpshooter - We’ll be with you guys the entire time

Space mom 2.0 - Yeah 

Space mom 2.0 - So what should I make for dinner

Space Memer - maybe some of your taco’s

Sharpshooter - I can make tacos if you guys want 

Space Memer - OMFG I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR TACOS

Space mom 2.0 - Lance please make those

Sharpshooter - alright lemme get the stuff I need to make 

Space mom 2.0 - no I’ll get it 

Space mom 2.0 -  besides I still need to pick keith up

Space mom 2.0 - I’ll get the groceries before hand.

Sharpshooter - okay me and pidge will decide of what to have for dessert 

Space Memer - yaaayyy

* * *

 

I spotted Hunks van as he pulled up in the driveway. I quickly grab my shit and get it the car. 

“ Hey Keith, did you get everything that you needed?” He asked, starting the drive towards his share home.

“ Yeah I’m pretty sure I got everything,” I muttered glancing out the window. Hunk replied with a “good” before turning his full attention to the road. I was thankful for the silence because it allowed me to think of how I was going to be around Lance for longer than I usually am able to handle. Before I could just hide in my room and pine without causing to much of  a distraction, but now I’m going to be in the same house as the dude. Hopefully I won’t have to share a room with him for too long. 

“ So, uh, what’s for dinner big guy?” I asked when I saw the bags of groceries. He turned to me and gave me a devious grin.

“ I can’t say exactly, but it is a house favourite.” He chuckled.

“ Well every thing you make is delicious, so this must be good.” I stated. He was just about comment back but his phone rang. Pidge’s icon displayed itself on his phone. As soon as he picked it up, Pidge’s voice rang out of the device. 

“Hunk you better hurry up cause over here is getting antsy. Have you gotten Emo boy yet?” I glared at the device. 

“ Yeah, he got me, you fucking gremlin.” I replied, pretending to angry with them. 

“ Hey you fucker,” they said back,” tell hunk to hurry his ass up.”

“ We’re here,” Hunk said as he parked the car. Hunk hung up the phone, we grabbed the bags of food and headed up stairs. 

* * *

Hey guys, so does anyone like the actual writing, like more than text talk? Tell me if I should do more of this. 

 


	4. hey guys

Hey there. So y'all probably noticed that there hasn't been an update in a few months. Well it isn't because I'm working a long and beautifully written sonnet about about lance making tacos. The thing is I have no inspiration for this. It really was just supposed to be a crack fic. But I actually am working on another fic. It is still voltron based, so yeah. Ahhh so look out for that. but yeah um maybe ill write this again but until then I guess. Sorry for those who were waiting for another chapter


	5. hi

So I basically have given up on this fic. Sorry for those of you who were waiting for another update, but I am making a new one. I have a few chapters on Wattpad and I'm bringing it over to here. So if you see it on wattpad it is my writing, and I am not stealing it. See ya there, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is pretty short I just need some more inspiration.


End file.
